1. Field
The present disclosure relates to motorcycle foot supports and more particularly pertains to a new device for providing a greater variety of secure foot positions on a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle riders often enjoy long rides on their bikes. However, the rider often desires to change his or her body position to “stretch out” for greater comfort and to help avoid stiffness from remaining in the same position for an extended period of time and to assist blood circulation in the body. These factors are especially true for the rider's legs, as it can be difficult to reposition other portions of the rider's body and still maintain control over the bike. To support the feet of the rider during riding, the motorcycle often includes pegs, which are generally cylindrical in shape and extend outwardly from the frame of the motorcycle, and footboards, which also extend outwardly from the frame and include a platform with rounded corners and smooth perimeter edge (see FIG. 1).
Unfortunately, the number of different positions for the feet and legs of the rider on the motorcycle if generally limited to the number of foot pegs and/or footboards, and there are only so many different ways for the foot of the rider to be rested on the pegs or footboards without increasing the risk that the foot will inadvertently slip off of the peg or board, especially in a portion where the leg of the rider is somewhat extended for maximum comfort.
It is therefore believed that there is a need for a device that aids the rider of a motorcycle in positioning his or her foot on the motorcycle in a comfortable yet secure manner.